His love
by yhaio
Summary: A letter that says 'I love you', a best friend who wont even look you in the eye any more , and a father who can’t keep his hands off you. This is the life of Uzumaki Naruto....and who is sai...
1. My Daddy

**Please Read this Note !**

**Yhaio**- that first chapter is just a filler for the story you might not get what it means now but the more you read the story you'll get it

**Sai**-so it's something we'll have to get ourselves

**Yhaio**-yeah it's like a mind game, well thank you for who read the story

**Disclaimer-**don't own naruto

**Warning**- some what rape

* * *

Chapter 1- my daddy - naruto P.O.V

* * *

I turn my stiff body around in the bed as I feel the hot sun rays on my back. I pull the covers over my head to only have them pulled back down.

"get your lazy ass out of the bed" I hear a voice say, but I don't listen I just turn so that I facing the wall.

"I know you heard me you little freak!, now get out of bed before I get you out" I hear him start to walk up to my bed, I can just feel the smirk that's on his face 'not good'.

"I'm up, I'm up" I say as I throw the covers off my body

"next time I say get you _better_ get up boy, or" I look as a wicked smile spreads across his face "I just might have to do something to that pretty little body of yours" I watch as his hand raise to my face.

As the hand gets closer I flinch as I feel the cold touch of his hand , you know that saying that's goes cold hands means you have a warm hearts?. Don't believe it it's a lie , because this man standing in front of me is no where near warm he makes the north pole look like a desert.

"do you understand?" he ask as he start to run his hand up and down my face.

"yes father" was all I could mange to get out. I watch as He then removes his hand from my face , and starts to walk away only to stop at the door 'damn get the fuck out already'.

"good now get ready for school" was the few words he said and slammed the door and left. I feel a sigh leave my mouth that I did not know I was holding.

"damn I hate when he does that , you never know what he thinking when he like that ' I think as I head to the bathroom to get ready for school.

I step in to the bathroom and look into the mirror, now look I'm not trying to say I'm the sexist person to walk this planet but you can't lie I do got some good looks, blues eyes that put the sky to shame golden blond hear that rivals the sun, a very nice tan witch If I'm allowed to say (**yhaio**-you are)(**naruto**-thank you) I don't even have to work for it , and three whisker marks on each of my cheek.

So what do you think hot right so hot that even my dad wants some. so anyway let me get ready for school before that fucker comes in here again

-------

As I walk down stairs I sweet smell hits my nose, but I just keep on walking and never stop to find out what it is I'll just get something at school 'it will be safer that way' I think to myself as I head out the door.

I know your wondering what I mean by safer so let me tell you about my dear old dad Kyuubi , lets see where to start I think it started around when I was 5 yeah a little after my mom passed away he started to get this strange look in his eye, now see I was a little kid so I didn't know what that look meant but when ever he would come near me he would always touch me , a lick there , and a kiss there things like that but…

Around the time I turned 7 he started to do other things

_Flash back- normal point of view_

_A little naruto was sitting in his room just playing with his toys when his door was slammed opened. He watched as his father walked through the door and walked over to his bed and took a set._

"_what's wrong daddy " naruto said as he saw the look pain in his father face_

"_if I tell you would you help me naruto?" kyuubi asked in a sickly sweet tone_

"_sure daddy I'll do anything for you" naruto said in a high tone , and gave his father a beautiful smile_

"_ok then come and stand in front of me" kyuubi said , and watched as naruto stood up and walked in front of him_

"_good boy now get down on your knee's " he said watched as naruto once again listened to him , and got on his knee's. Kyuubi smiled down at the boy as he stood up and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to show his now throbbing length _

"_suck" was all kyuubi said_

_Naruto looked wide eyed at his father "what?" he said_

"_I said suck" was what kyuubi said_

"_but why daddy" the little naruto said with a look of confusion on his face_

_Kyuubi sighed he should have knew this wasn't going to be that easy "look naruto you said you would help me right?" he watched as the little boy nodded his head "so by doing this your going to be helping me ,and making me very happy don't you wont your daddy to be happy?"_

"_yeah!" naruto said with a big smile_

"_good now suck" kyuubi said as he watch naruto slowly move his mouth so that it was at the tip of his cock , he shivered as he felt naruto's mouth slowly take the length into his mouth. he started to move his head up and down his father's cock kyuubi hissed as he felt his son warm tongue slide up and down his length._

"_naruto go faster" was all he could say as he felt naruto mouth slowly start to move faster down his length , he bucked his hips nearly making naruto choke, but he didn't pay attention all he new that he was in heaven so long he waited for this day to come he had pictured it in his mind so many times but the dreams are nothing like this , it felt so good the little boy mouth on his length tacking every part of it coating it with his sweet saliva ._

_He new it was wrong he new that the boy sitting in front of him was his son , his sadly beautiful son , his sadly beautiful innocent son that did not know what he was doing was so wrong in all ways possibly , but at the same time it felt so right._

_Kyuubi was pulled out of his thoughts as he started to fell the pre cum coming out , he put his hand in naruto soft blond hair as he felt naruto mouth go down his length one more time before he came in naruto's mouth he watch as the little boy ran out of the room and heard the bathroom door shut._

_End flash back_

Sick isn't it but , I never told no one, and as I got older I slowly started to figure out what he was doing was wrong I would sometimes try to fight back , but it was no use he was always stronger then me so at some point I just gave up sad isn't it but don't feel bad for me because my life isn't all hell . At least when I'm in school in there I get to see my favorite person and best friend Uchiha Sasuke , and speak of the devil there he is right now in front of Konoha high school gates.

End Chapter

* * *

Yhaio-so what do you think

Sai-that's so wrong

Yhaio- it gets worse ,

**Well BYES**


	2. sai

**yhaio**- ok I know I been gone for months but I had to work and school and I'm president at my school that's a lot of work but I'm back and I just want to say sorry

**thank you to all who read and reviewed my story keep on reviewing!!!**

**Disclaimer**- don't own naruto , but i got Akatsuki razing money for me (**yhaio**- how's that bake sale coming along Itachi !) (**Itachi-** i need to go charge my eyes i used the Mangekyo Sharingan to much but it's coming along) (**yhaio**-we're almost there)

* * *

**chapter 2**- sai -_naruto point of view

* * *

_

_my life isn't all hell . At least when I'm in school in there I get to see my favorite person and best friend Uchiha Sasuke , and speak of the devil there he is right now in front of Konoha high school gates_.

Look at him looking all cool and hot just leaning on the wall it should be a sin to look like that .but don't get the wrong idea's I don't like him I just like to look at him and oh wait he's looking at me too I guess I should say something.

"why you look-in at me like me like that" I ask I know it's a dumb question but I had to say something.

"what were you thinking about?" I hear him say and as I look up to see him smirking

"not about you-you bastard" I say with a pout , but I know he knows that I was

"I never said it was me dobe" he said as he starts to walk away ,and I follow close behind

As we enter the school building I let out a sigh , this place never changes same girls talking about what guy they think is hot or what girl they think is a slut , boys talking about what football team they like or what girls they think is sexy and want to fuck , yup still the same.

But I guess I like it that way , things staying the same it's better that way I guess.

I look over to see sasuke giving me a worried look "what?" I ask and he only shrugged.

"I'm going to my locker see you in class" he say's and walk away I mutter a 'ok' but he's already gone. As I start to head to my class I feel a hand on my shoulder 'I bet it's sasuke' I thought as I turned around to say something.

"I thought you were going to your locker sasu-" I started to say but stopped when I see it's not him "oh sorry I thought you were someone else" I say while scratching the back of my head.

"it's ok but could you tell me where room 302 is I'm new here so I don't really know my way around" he said and gave me a small smile

I took a moment to look at him he had dark raven hair, and black eyes to mach a clean pale face , and if I didn't know better I'd say he was sasuke , but this guy is smiling sasuke doesn't smile he smirk's. but enough about sasuke back to the boy , he's wearing a dark blue pare of jeans and a black t-shirt with word on it saying 'I'm too hot for you' in white letters.' well I guess someone thinks highly of them self just what I need another damn bastard to get on my nerves'

I slowly let my eyes fall onto his face. Why is he still smiling , I guess he just trying to be nice oh well

"my name is Naruto , Uzumaki Naruto how bout you" I say and extend my hand

"sai" he says while taking my hand and shaking it

"sai what" I ask

"just sai' he says and I mutter a quick 'oh' before I start to pull him towards the classroom

"wait were are we going" he says trying to keep up with me , and for a minute I could have swore that he was looking at my butt I guess that's just me

"to class silly your in the same room as me" I say as we make it into the class just as the bell rings "safe!" I yell out causing sai to laugh

"hehehe sorry about that didn't want you to be late on your first day so you know…I must really look like a dummy now hu" I say as I feel my face starting to heat up , come on pull it together Uzumaki .

"no it's kind of cute" he said with a smile but for some reason as I look into his eyes I see something-something that meant trouble for me I just don't know what it is-

"naruto!" whose calling me "dobe" oh it's just sasuke damn bastard interrupting me like that now what was I thinking about again oh well must have not been important if I can't remember it

"don't call me that teme" I say as I start to walk over to the back desk where he was sitting I motion for sai to follow me

"naruto who is he" sasuke said while giving sai a deadly glare ' if look could kill sai would be ten feet under if you get what I mean'

"I'm sai and you are?" sai said holding out his hand to sasuke who just glared at it 'not good'

"hn Uchiha sasuke naruto's _best friend_" sasuke said as he pushed the hand away, 'this can't be good time to cut in naruto'.

"well look , it's like we're all best friends now isn't it" I say trying to change the mood and only get a snort from sasuke , and a another damn smile from sai , I swear this guy is really starting to freak me out no lie.

"whatever, so what took you so long anyway?" sasuke says while giving me a look saying ' who the fuck is he, and why is he here', don't ask me who I know what the look means I just do that's the kind of bond we have you know like brothers , oh man I think I need a tissue I'm going to cry (**yhaio**-anyway)

"dobe!"

"what! Oh sorry just having one of my moments" I say trying to laugh it off " I was late because I ran into sai on my way here he needed help finding the class so.." I explain.

"oh that's it so... why is he still here again?" sasuke asked .

"sasuke don't be an ass, sorry sai" I say while hitting sasuke in the arm.

"it's ok naruto, well I got to go talk to the teacher maybe I'll see you later" sai said as he started to get up giving me yet a another smile , freak.

"much later" I hear sasuke mutter and I hit him again

"yeah I'll see you later sai maybe well have some class together bye" I wave and give him a smile as he starts to walk away , I hope we don't class together , please don't let us have class together , i pray as I turn to glare at sasuke.

"what was your problem sasuke" I said , but it was more of a statement then a question

He only shrug's "I just don't like him you see the way how he was looking at you, and ah that smile sick much " was all he said and started to look out the window I let out a small chuckle , sasuke would never say something like that in front of anybody but me.

I didn't ask him nothing else because no matter how rude, and mean sasuke may seem he's always looking out for what's best for me so it's ok I guess

As class went on I could have sworn that someone was watching me , and I think it was Sai maybe it's just me but something don't seem right about him I just can't put my finger on it yet , but somehow he reminds me of my dad and that's not a good thing.

* * *

**End chapter

* * *

**

yhaio-this chapter is new and old at the same time because i changed it up so let me know how you like ok

** REVIEW PLEASE**

_**Byes**_


	3. why must i scare myself

Yhaio-well long time no see a lot of stuff happened but im back and im here to stay this time

Sai-you better it's been a year

Yhaio-sorry really oh cloud you please leave a review

* * *

chapter 3- why most i scare me?

* * *

The bell rung and I was the first one out the door I could here some one calling my name as I round the corner , but I don't stop i start to walk faster I don't know why but I feel like I need to get away from here I feel like some ones after me…..dad

My hand starts to shake like all hell and I drop my books 'keep going keep going' that's what my mind kept on telling me but I stop anyway I bend down to pick the books up when I see a snow white hand reach over to grab my wrist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME !!" I yell and as I try to get out of this person grip but dammit to fucking hell the prick was strong.

"claim down naruto it only me" I hear voice say. I open my eyes to see who it is never releasing I had closed them and standing before me was Sasuke.

His face showing worry and concern as he let go of my wrist I drop to my knees putting my hand to my face I feel like a jackass . I just made a big fuss in the hall way over some thought I put in my head god I'm fucked up .

"Naruto are you ok" I hear him ask

"oh yeah I'm fine I just made an ass of my self in front of ¼ of the whole school yeah I'm just ok you prick" I say as I start to stand up and get my books . I turn my head around to see that every one is looking at me just great just merry fucking great.

"what the hell are you looking at" I say as I make my way to my next class, sasuke following in tow.

I head in to the gym room where I see our green clad spandex wearing teacher smiling and lee standing next to him doing the same I try to walk past them to go change but you know they had to say something

"good morning my young youthful friend naruto how are you do-" I stop him before he finish's

"say one more word and I show you just how youthful I can be when I shove my foot up your as-" someone put there hand on my mouth , that smell it's sasuke he always uses that damn kiwi smelling bath wash damn him. I'm going to make him burn one day and laugh while he calls my name like I'm his pimp and he's my bitch.

"sorry for give him he's P.M. hopefully it will be over by the end of the day ill go take him to get a pad now" and with that he drags me in the locker room.

"what he hell up is with you dobe first you freaking out in the hall then your saying your going to do things to Lee shoving your foot up his ass didn't know you were kinky for him like that" he says with that damned smirk of his bastard.

"I'm fine I was just a little out of It and where the hell do you get for saying P.M. you should see your self when you can't find you eye liner you act like a freaking chipmunk crack" I say as I start to pull of my cloths. I wait a minute for him to say something like always but it never came.

I turn my head to see him steering at my body "you pervert what the hell are you doing" I say while trying to cover my chest I know I most look like a girl right now blushing and crap damn.

And what's this I see something pink on his face "oh no, oh hell no I know you of all people are not blushing OMG the worlds going to end" I say waving my hand all in the air acting crazy.

"Shut up you dick I was look at your…" he trails off I follow his eyes ; oh that's what the scar I don't blame him it's pretty bad looking and that's just sugar coding it.

"it's ok I know don't worry about it" I give him a warm smile and we both finish getting ready and head back into the gym.

This day just keep getting freakier and freakier cause you know what Gai that crazy youth loving bastard said we didn't have to do nothing today for gym in , his own words he said "My youthful students should chill out and be hip today" or something like that I was laughing to hard to hear it all.

So that's why right now I'm sitting on the bleacher think about the scar and how I got it.

END

* * *

Yhaio-short but it's a filler next will be long and you'll get to see naruto go a little up the wall if you know what i mean

Sai-hentai

Yhaio-no!! im good .

could you teel me if you want the story to keep going or not and if you liked it still thanks BYES


	4. Note

OK people I know long time no type right lol anyway good news school work is kind of slowing down so I will have new chapters up I mean it dude you have my word ( I don't know if you should trust it -_-) but you do have it and a chapter will be put up **YOU GOT THAT …………GOOD**

Thanks for taking your time and reading


End file.
